Cliché & Unoriginal
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: A collection of parody stories, based on overused fan couples. Each short story is meant to be intentionally bad. Expect terrible grammar, spelling, and plot.
1. Sonamy

**What better way to start off this story. SonAmy, the most overused fan couple EVER. Remember, this story is intentionally terrible. Bad grammar and bad spelling are just icing on the terrible cake, that is this collection of bad story's.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **SonAmy**

It started out as a brite a sony day. Currently Amy was chasing Sonic her hero and crush. She wanted noting more than too be with him.

"get back her sonic." Said Amy running after him.

Sonic stopped and turned around to fac amy. She saw her blue hero look at her. He grabbed amy and gave er a kis on the lips.

"Oh Sonic I kew you liked me." Sad Amy as she hugged him.

"you see Amy i has always loved you. I just always run away from you because I love you" said the blu hedgehog.

"O Sonic that makes so much sense." Said Amy

Sonic had always licked Amy since the moment he meat her. An now he finally had the chanse to tel her.

"Lettuce spend the hole day togeter Amy. Because I lov you."

"yes sonic lets do tat."

And wit that the new cople went on a date together. They first went to the park and had a picnic. Sonic even pused her on the swings. After that the two of them layed on the gass felds.

"Oh sonic this day has been amazing." Said Amy.

"Yes Amy it really had ben a amazing day today." Said sonic hapaly.

After that the couple decided to go and sea a movie. They saw a romantic movies together. The movie was about a guy falling in love with a girl. Dering the movie Sonic put his arm around Amy. After the movie they went over to Amy's house. Thay sat down in the living room couch and kissed a litle.

After they were don sonic had to go. That made Amy sad. Butt then she said "sonic kan you stay with me tonight"

"ok Amy but why? Said Sonic

"because I've been having nightmares and stuff." Said Amy lied to to get sonic to stay.

"ok Ames." Said sonic in a happy voice.

Thy both whent upstairs to her room and even opened the door to get in. The both layed there and slept together and even kissed a little bite. They both love each other so much. Because Sonamy is real and is perfect and make lots of sense and any one that thinks sonamy is not real is stuped.

the next morning they wok up. The berds outside were chirping. They both got up. Amy made breakfast because she's a girl. Amy mad eggs for sonic. Sonic ate the pancakes Amy made for him.

"Wow Amy these eggs taste great." Sad sonic as he continues eating her pancakes. They then sit down on the coach and wach tv. They both loved the show butt they loved each other moo. Sonic kicked Amys lips.

"I lov you Amy" said sonc.

"I love you two." Said Amy.

they then both live together in a hapy relationship forever and ever because they loved each other.

The end

* * *

 **Well folks, that was terrible. I don't know if it was terrible enough though. I might have to try a little hard in the next chapter to see if I can make it even worse. Next up is Tailream. So get ready for another terrible chapter.**


	2. Tailream

**Ok everyone, get ready to put some bleach inside of your eye sockets when you read this. WARNING! Reading this story will kill several of your brain cells. Read with caution.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tailream**

Tails was currently had his hand inside of his too box. He pued out a rench and started screwing bolts into he new invention. The thing he was building so the he could use it four something. Suddenly cream the rabit walked in. Cheese was not with her becuse the writer fogot to put em there.

"hay Tails." Said Cream joyful y.

"hey cream." Sad Tails as he turd around to look ate her.

Kream then walked up too tails and hugged him.

"tails i have to tel you something" said cream.

"Yet Cream, wat is it."

"I love you." Said Cream with a big smil on her face.

"wow cream I love you to. Isn't it so much thank goodness that we both lov eachother." Said tails.

The two of them started kicking each other's lips. They wor so in love and stuff. They then wet over two his living room and watched stud on the tv. They wer boat very happy. Then al of a sudden Eggman broc throw the roof and kidnaped Cream.

"Tails hep me." Said cream in tearer.

"Dot wory cream I well save you." Said Tails.

Tails then run to his hanger. His plane the tomato was there. He hoped in and tooled off. He got in a big batle with eggmen butt one in the end. He saved cream. That made cream happy. Thay then whent bak to creams home.

"Thanks four saving me Tails." Said Cream.

"don worry cream it is not problem." Said tails giving her a quick kiss on the laps.

Creams mom was there. She made dinner because she's a woman. Tails an Creem at the food together. It was good. Afterwords they sit down in the living room and played cheekers.

"Check mate" said Tails.

"Dang it." Sad cream after she lost to tails.

they thin played shoots and laters and even twister a little. Thay were having alot of fun and loving eachother a lot.

"Ok tails tim to grow." Said vanilla.

This meant tails hat to go. That made cream sad.

"ok ms vanilla." Said tails.

"Good buy." Said cream gaveing tails a hug.

she even kissed him. Vanilla watched her six year old daughter kissing a boy.

Tails then left. He was happy because he had a good day. He smile and walked off. Being hapy in love.

 **Ok, well that was terrible. I hope you didn't splash too much bleach in your eyes. You have to save some for the next chapter. I would also like to go ahead and apologize for the uncountable amount of brain cells that you lost while reading this. Anyway get ready for the next chapter, Knuckles X Rouge. Get ready, this one may just be worse than the first two.**


	3. Knucouge

**Ok, last chapter I got a message from someone in my PM that said the last chapter gave them cancer. So I talked to my lawyer and he told me that in order to avoid a lawsuit, I should provide a cancer warning. so...**

 **Warning, reading this story may give you cancer. It is heavily advised that you avoid reading this at all costs. If you do read this however, you will have a 99.9999999999999999999999999999% chance of getting cancer. Read at your own risk.**

 **Knucrouge**

Knuckles was gading the master emerald one day. He was satting ther huming two himsel wen her hear a sound. He look forward and sawed noun other than Rouge the bat.

"Rouge wat are you dooing her." Said Knuckles.

"I com here to axe you if you wanna go on a date with me. Because I really like you." Said Rog.

"you like me?" Said knuckles.

"yet knuckles I lick you." Said Rouge.

"Wheel then Rouge let's gog on a dat then." Said Knuckles.

Thay then wet on a date and knukles left the most powerful Emerald unguarded four several hours. They both went too the park and ate ice cream. They loved the way it tasted and the Also held hands. After the finished there ice cram they decided to eat food. The both decided to got hotdogs. They got the brow beef hotdogs becuse red hodogs are disgusting.

They both at them and thay taste good. Rouge always loved putting big brown wieners in her mouth. That why she licked knuckles. Africa they were don with there wieners the kisse a little. The kiss was good and day loved eachother. They then decide to go do rouges house home. They whent there. Once there they turned on the ratio that mad music pray.

"Wud yo like to dance wit me." Said Rouge hoding out her hand.

"Yet Rouge let's dance and stuff." Said Knuckles.

They started dansing to the song. Rouge loved tis song. As the were dancing they held their bodys close too one another and also kissed some. Rouge mad dinner for them because she's a girl. Latter knuckles hat to grow and guard the matter Emerald some more. They kissed and say goodbye to eachother because they wor in love. Knuckles then left. He hat to go.

"Bay Rouge i love you." Said knuckles kicking her.

"Eye love you two knuckles." Said rouge kissing him bac.

knuckles waked away. Rouge was sad butt she new she would sea him again.

The end end

 **Well now I think there's a possibility that I may have cancer from writing this. I'm going to go see my doctor now, and I suggest doing the same thing if you read this whole thing. Remember though, you can't sue me. I put a warning so you can't sue me. I Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool, am unsueable. The next chapter will be Silvaze, so get ready and bring your cancer medication.**


	4. Silvaze

**Ok so I've gotten some people that read this story and don't know it's a parody. So please stop messaging me and telling me I have bad grammar and need to work on it. Seriously though, do you people even read the description? You probably don't even read the stuff in bold. You probably just skip down to the story and start reading it. Now, for the few people actually read the the stuff in bold, THIS IS A PARODY. I guess so many stories on this website are so bad, that people can't tell the difference between a real story and a parody. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Silvaze**

It stared ou as a sample day. Silver was satting on a benc in the park. He had come fro the future for no reason. Then he goat up and diced to go for a walk. He than ran into blaze who was there from her dimension for some raisin.

"Hey Blaze." Soted Silver.

"oh hay Silver." Sat Blaze.

"Hoe you doing." Said silver

"I'm doings good. Thanks four asking." Sad Blaze.

Even tho Silver and blaze have never show any interest for each otter. They still loved each other because guys and girls can never bee frends and have too be in a relationship.

"Sew silver. I was going to go to the mall way to com." Said blaz.

"Sure thing said silver

they then wet to the mall. They went to the food court and ated food. It was good so thay hade mor. They even sit down when the eated the food. After that they went and whent shopping for clothes even though they always were the sam thing. They enjoyed spending time with each otter. Because they loved each other and stuff. Eban thou one was fom the future and one was from the past, they stall hat money that worked in this world four some rasin. The then diced to go to blazes house even though she's from another dimension she still had a hom hear for some reason.

"Come on silv let go two my place." Said blaze.

"ok blaze lec go." Said silver.

they den wet to blaze house home and sit down. Blaze made food because she a girl. They at the food. It was god. She had made pizza ant even bread to goat with it.

"Hay blaze I've got someting iv gotta tell you." Said silver.

"yes silver." Cooked blase.

"I lov yo." Said silver."

O silver ilove you to.

They then kissed because they lov each other and they also life happy forever wit together.

The Ed

 **Ok so that was also terrible. Now remember everyone, this is all parody. SO STOP MESSAGING ME AND TELLING ME THE STORY IS BAD. I KNOW IT'S BAD, THATS THE POINT. Anyway, next chapter will be Sonally. This next chapter I'm planning on getting drunk before writing it, that way it comes out more interesting. See you all then.**


	5. Sonally

**Ok, so for this chapter I decided to get drunk before writing it. I thought it would make the chapter more interesting. So now it's time to do the second most overused fan couple, next to Sonamy, Sonally. Let's get started with this junk.**

 **Sonally**

It stared out ass a simple gay. Sonic and Sally wor going on a bate with eat other. Sonic loved he so munch and sally rally loved him. They word currently holding hands and wanking. The alove a suden eggman cums in and captured Sally.

"Sonic hep me." Said the princess.

"Dot worry Sally I'll shave you." Sad somic as he Iran after her.

"you neber get her bak." Said egg

sonnic ran after her two Eggmans base. He destroyed robots and badnicks and stuff to try to rescue her. He eventually mad it too Eggman and fighted him. It was a big fight butt he eventually one.

"Sorry sonic but the princess is in anoter cattle." Sad eggmen

"dang et." Said sonic.

sonic then ran two Eggmans otter bass. He fought Eggmans roberts and Eggman aging and rescue Sally and the wet home and they wer happy. Solly huged sonic.

"thanks four recuing me." Said Sally.

"nope problem said sonic."

"let's go two my hom." Said Sally

"k" said sonic.

they then wet to castle acon. Sally made dinner because she's a girl. They ate the food. After that they kicked a litle and they also really loved eat other. They then goat sleepy so decided to go to sleep. They both slepped in the sam bed because they loved each other. Ant anyone who thinks Sonamy is better kan go die in a whole. Sonamy is stupad. they wanked up the naxt day. Sally was up ferst. She kicked sonic causing him to wank up. Sonic felt his girfrend lips tonch his.

"Good moaning sonic." Said Sally

"goat morning sally." Said sonic.

"let's eat breakfast." Sad Sally.

"k" said sonic.

sally then mad breakfast because she's a girl. They eat the food and it was god they also love each other. They then stared watching tv wile sitting on the coach. They boat watched spongeboob and other too of them absolutely lofed each other. They then started kissing because they both loved too kick each other.

"I lave yo." Said sonic

"i love you two." Said Sally

they then lifed together forever an ever because they loved eat other. They also lived happily ever after.

The end

 **Well that was absolutely terrible. I knew it would turn out worse if wrote it drunk. Best idea ever. Totally worth the hangover (not really). Next chapter will be Tailsmo. Cosmo and all her bland personality. Seriously though, Cosmo is such a bland character. For crying out loud, Chris has more personality than Cosmo, and that's seriously saying something. Anyway, get ready for that next chapter.**


	6. Tailsmo

**And now Tailsmo. That one couple that looks cute together but, shows no real chemistry between one another. Anyway, I'm going to have to work hard to perfect Cosmo's cardboard box personality. You know, Tails might be just like Solid Snake, and have a fetish for cardboard boxes. That's why Tails always falls for girls with the personality of a cardboard box, like Cosmo and Zooey. Tails X Cardboard box confirmed. Anyway, enough talking about Tails obsession with cardboard boxes, let's get to writing this junk.**

 **Tailsmo**

Tails was sat on his beed craying. He was alto looking ate a picture of hem and Cosmo.

"I cat beleve she gone." Said tails in tears. he was locking at a picture ov her. He loked up at the plate on his nitestsand. The only thang that he had left from her was tat plant. Suddenly the planet started to glow and Cosmo suddenly appear.

"Cosmo Es that yo." Said Tails.

"Yet tails it me." Said Cosmo.

"But hoe." Said tails

"that plant that growed from my seed mad me com back." Sad Cosmo.

"Wow that so plot convenient." Said tails.

"I no." Said Cosmo.

Cosmo then walk up two tails and kicked him. Tails was surprised buy this. The kiss wet on four a couple of mints and the loved it. Tail was so hapie two bee with her again. He wad also happy that she was was alive. They sped the hole day together. The watched Fairly Odd Parents and they hered Wanda say "Cosmo you idiot". That mad Cosmo Sad. Tails hugs her. That made Cosmo happy. She loved tails a lot.

They then dicided to get something to eat. Cosmo made dinner cause she's a girl. They at the fod. It was good. Because Even tho Cosmo wad a plant she never use photosynthesis. They then went up two tails rom. They satted on the beed and got comfy. The slide under the covers and coddled.

"Tells?" Said Cosmo.

"Yes muy love" sad tails.

"One day I wat you two pollinate me." Said Cosmo.

Tails blushed "sure thang Cosmo anything four you." Sad tails.

The then fall asleep wit each otter. They also love each other. They wank up the next day. They kicked each other before Cosmo went to go cook breakfast because she a gir. They boat ated the breakfast because it was goo.

"Cosmo I luv you saw munch. You have ant amazing and in depth personality." Said tails.

"oh tails I love you sew much." Sad Cosmo.

They then kiss because they love each other. Nothing could tear their relationship apar.

 **Well another chapter down, and another antidepressant pill taken. Tails and his love for girls with cardboard box personalities is endless. Next chapter will be Tails X Cardboard box. Nah, just kidding. The next chapter we will be raising the rainbow flag of gayness. Next chapter is Sonadow. So get ready for a ga... I mean, good time.**


	7. Sonadow

**Well I'm a straight man, writing a gay story. Since it's for the sake of parody, I think it's fine though. By the way, why does Shadow always call Sonic faker in fanfics, even though Sonic's the one who called him faker in SA2? It just doesn't add up. Also does Shadow come off as an asexual to anyone, or is it just me? Anyway, let's begin.**

 **Sonadow**

Sonic was currently satting on his beed licensing to moosic on his fone. Suddenly hes closet doo opened. Sanic locked up two sea noun other than Shadow the hedgehog stranding in his closet.

"shadow wat are yo doing in me closet. Hoe long hav you ben in there." Said sonic.

"Sonic I've been inside that closet four to long. It's about time I cum out of the closet." Said shadow.

Sonic watch as shadow steeped out of hes closet. Sonic could note believe that shadow was coming out off the closet.

"Shadow how com you coming out ov the closet." Said Sonic.

"I is coming out of the closet because I luv you faker." Said Shadow.

"You lov me?"

"yeah I is love you."

The too off them start kissing eat other. They loved each other soo munch. Sonic was so hapie that shadow came out of his closet. The then decided to go on a date. They whent to a fudge shop to by some fudge. They got a box and started packing fudge. They packed so much fudge. Et was so much work paking all that fudge. They even goat sweaty from packing so munch fudge. They boat loved packing fudge together because they lov eachother.

"shadow that was amassing" said sonic.

"tank you faker. yo can pack fudge with me anytime." Said shadow.

They then wet two sonic house. They both made fod because their gay. They decided to make hotdogs. After they was don kooking sonic got some hodog buns. Shadow then take his wiener and stuck it inside Sonic's buns. Sonic lov having shadows wiener in his buns so much. Sonic than stuck his wiener inside Shadow buns. Ha loved it soo much. They also feed each other. They stuck their wieners inside eachothers moths. Thay lov tastang eat others weiners a lot.

"Faker yo weiner tast grat." Sad shadow.

"you is good two." Said sonic

the was so proud two be together. They wer hay and proud. The also lov each other. They then sleep in the same beed because they gay.

The Ennd.

 **Well then, that was odd. We shouldn't judge other people for who they are. There's nothing wrong with two grown men in love packing fudge together. Even though there is noway that Shadow could be gay because, I am still convinced that he's an asexual. I know that can be hard for all the Shadow fangirls to get through their heads but, It's probably true. Next chapter is Sonails.**


	8. Sonails

**And now it's time for Sonails. This will be the last gay one. When you've got a really good friend that you see as a brother, you might fall in love with him one day. Anyway, no one actually reads this text anyway. So why do I even bother.**

 **Sonails**

Tails was waking down a sid walk. He wad verry happy. He then sees a big white van tat saiys free candy on it.

"oh boy fre candy" said tails.

sodenly the door opens and sanic come out.

"hey tells you want to hep me look four my lost puppy" said sonic.

"Sure thang."

the wet to go and look four the dog butt could not find it. Sonic then kissed tails.

Tails enjoyed the kick.

"Sonic what was that for" sad tails.

"cause I lov you tails." Said Sonic

The 15 yea old hedgeho grabbed then 8 years old fox and started to kiss him. Sonic loved kicking tails so munch. Tails loved it when Sonic was suck a pedophile. They then went to sanics club meating. It was kalled NAMBLA. Sonic luved goging to all the NAMBLA club meetings. He alto loved lil boys. Tails licked going to all ov the meetings two. He met so many guys who thout he was god looking.

"Let go too muy place" said sonic.

"Ok." Sad tails.

the left the NAMBLA club meting to gog to sonic house. Once there the kissed eat other. They loved eat other soo much. Sonic mad diner and Tails made disert. Sonic made hotdogs an tails made fudge. The boat goat an idea. Sonic stared sticking his weiner inside of Tails's bowl. Tails fuge goat all over sonic weiner. Sonic love having tails fudge on he weiner.

"tails I loove having "your fudge all ofer me weiner." Said sonic.

"Sonic I love having weiner indide me fuge bole." Sad tails.

They then wet up to sonic room to slept on the bed. The both cuddled together. The loved each other. Then they farten asleep together together. The loved eachother soo munch.

th End

 **Well, another day, another peice of garbage written. Like I said, this is the last gay one. The rest of the chapters will be hetero couple parodies only. I just did Sonadow and Sonails because, of how overdone they are. Also if you don't know what NAMBLA is then I suggest you look it up. Better yet, watch the South Park episode (season 4 ep. 6) of it. It might make this chapter funnier if you know what it is. Man, I've been getting away with so many suggestive themes in a K+ story. It's almost ridicules. Next chapter will be Shadamy.**


	9. Shadamy

**Ok, before I start this one, I need to ask you all something. Where in the world did this pairing come from. Why does this one even exist? Like, were did this one even come from? You know what, never mind. Let's start this peice of garbage.**

 **Shadamy**

Amy was walking an crying.

"Waaaaa, why does Sonic not lov me." Said Amy

Amy kep wanking down the sid walk. She than bumbet into Shadow. The both fall onto the grond. Shadow stud up an held ou hes hand to hep amy. Amy grabed he's hand and he helped him up.

"Thank Q Shadow." Said Amy.

"Amy why is you so sad." Said Shad

"I'm sad becus sonic dosnot love me"

"sonic may no love you amu butt I do."

Shadow then grave Amy a kiss. Amy wa surprized by this but kicked him bak. The kiss wet on four a lit bit.

"Shadow did you just kick me." Sad Amy.

"Yes Amy i kissed you beecause I is loves you." Said shadow.

"oh shadow that is so much thank goodness." Said Amu.

"Cum on now Amy. Once u go ultimate life form there's no going bak."

They then wet to gog sea a moovie. The movie was good and it alto was fun. The ated poopcorn wile the watched the movie. The popcon tasted god. After the movie the wet two go to an icecream shop. Amy goat strawbeary and shadow got chokolat. They eated the ice cram because it was good. The evan ate each other's ice cream. Shadow loved licking the fuge out of Amy ice creams cone. They then payed and left.

"Shadow I is having soo munch fun." Said Amy.

"Mi two." Sad shadow

they then went to Amy house. Amy decided to mad food four them. Amy started coking. She was cooking because she is a girl. They then ate the foot and it was good. The food always tastes good when a female es in the citchen. They then sited on the coach and kicked each other. They lofed eat otter so munch. Amy loved blak dudes cause the were hot. The loved to kis each other's lips. It then goat late and shadow had to go. The then kiss goobay.

"I see you latter Amy." Sad shadow.

"yet shadow I is seas you later." Said Amy.

they then kiss on last tim. Shadow then gogs new that she wod miss ham butt she knew that se would see him again. She then sut the dor back behind her. She was in love with hem.

the end

 **Well, that was terrible. Next chapter is number 10. We only have a couple of chapters left before we're done. I'm planning on making this story 13 chapters because, 13 is an unlucky number. So that means I've only got four more chapters of this garbage left to write. Next chapter will be Sonaze. See you all then.**


	10. Sonaze

**Ok, so this story has quickly become my most popular story. Which is odd, mainly because it is really bad. Intentionally bad but, still bad. I guess that's the secret to writing a successful fanfic. The goal is to make your fanfics as terrible as possible. That way they get a lot more attention. If you write good fanfics, then they aren't going to get noticed. Anyway, onto this trash story.**

 **Sonaze**

It stared out ass a normal day. Sonic wad now in high scool because now Sonic characters goo two high school four sum raisin. He was alto waring a blue tshit and jeans. For some reason he wad wearing clothes now. He wanked to he's loker. He than looked two sea the beautiful blaze who he has a crush on. She was a chearleader because. Sonic walk up to her.

"hey blaze you is pretty. Yo want to go on a dat with me." Said Sonic.

"why sur sonic that sounds fum." Sad blaze

after school they boat wet on a date together. They saw a moovie that wad very cliché and unoriginal. The did not care because they loved eat otter. As they wanched the movie they at popcon and talked. Sonic waped his arm around her. After the movie the whent to a restaurant to ate food.

It was a lot of good food that tasted good. The headhog an the kat ated a lot of food. After they ate he walked her hom. Sonic was soo glad that he wet to school with her and that she di not live in anoter dimension. Once they goat to her home they went insid. Blaze diced to mak food because she's a girl. They ate the foot and it was god. They then kissed eat other and sonic hand to go. Sonic kicked her one more tim before leafing.

the next gay sonic went two school he sawed blaze. He sad helo too her.

"hi blaz." Said sonic.

"o hey sonic." Said blaze.

during class they satted next to each other. They talked and tuff.

"Sonic I hand a good time yesterday and it also was fun." Said blaze.

"anything four you blaze I is love you." Sad sonic.

"Oh sonic I love you too." Said blaze.

"you want to go ou agin after school blaze?"

"sure thing sonic because I is loves you."

they boat couldn't wait until class was over so that they could go on another dat together. They both luved each other soo munch. On day they wanted to marry each other because of their love.

the nd

 **Another chapter down. Just 3 more to go. So anyway, what is it with fanfics about Sonic characters going to high school? Since when do Sonic and friends go to school? Why is it that they also wear clothes for some reason? I thought Sonic hated pants. Now that that rant is out of the way, next chapter is Shadouge.**


	11. Shadouge

**Now in this chapter I am going to be targeting those fanfics that ripoff scenes from movies. I'm not talking about parodies, I'm talking about fanfics that copy word per word of the dialogue in a love scene. They don't even credit the movie, they just claim it as their own original scene. Anyway, let's get started with this garbage m.**

 **Shadouge**

Shadow an Rouge had just goaten bak from a mission. Shadow and Rouge had been dateing four some tim now because guys an girl can't bee frends and must be in a relationship togeter.

"Well that mision wet wel." Said Rouge.

"yes it is went well." Sad shadow.

they then went hom and Rouge mad dinner because she a girl. After the wor don eating they went and did stuff. Shadow stared to draw stuf on he's sketchpad. He always loved to draw naced French girls.

"Nic drawings shadow." Said Rouge

"tank you rouge." Sad shadow.

"hay shadow kan you draw me lick one of those French girs." Said Rouge

"K" said Shadow

Rouge then goat naked in a K+ story. She layed on the coach. Shadow began to draw he. She wad wearing a necklace while she was naked. Rouge liked being drawn like one ov those French girls.

"Hoe is the drawing cuming." Said rouge.

"I'm king of the word." Said Shadow.

Jack I mean Shadow continue to drew her. Shadow then fineished the drawing. Rouge looks at it and think it locks good. Rouge then started to kick shadow on the laps. Shadow loved being kissed by rouge. Africa they were don with the drawing they wet to the garage and goat inside the car. It was very cold insid the kar. Shadow started shivering.

"Shadow you trembleing." Sad rouge.

"I no." Said shadow.

they then started macaroni & cheesing out. That froged up the windows. they then wet swimming in the pool tat was in the bak yard. The water wad ery cold. There was a door floating in the pool so Rouge climed onto it. They then hold hads.

"I'll never let go." Said Roserouge.

the then wet to ned and sleep together.

"good nite." Said rouge.

"goo knight." Sad shadow.

The neck day rouge woke up sh threw her necklace out the widow.

"I no need this anymore." Said rouge.

she then locked at the drawing of her ass a naked French gir. She smiled bigly

the end

 **Ripping off movies is usually a poor move for fanfic writers. Especially if it isn't even a parody. Also just so everyone knows I see Shadow as an asexual. I basically find Shadow X Anyone stories to be somewhat silly. It's not head canon either, I legitimately think Shadow is asexual. Anyway... I was thinking of stopping these stories at 13 But, I think I might add a lot more. Next chapter will be a surprise, it may even be distributing for some. Stay tuned...**


	12. Sonailsko

**And now time for one of the much more disturbing ones. Sonic X female Tails, aka Sonic X Tailsko, aka Sonailsko. This one is without a doubt, the most messed up fan couple EVER. The plot is always either Tails is a girl who's been pretending to be a guy the entire time he's known Sonic, or Tails randomly gets turned into a girl for no real reason. Then Sonic realizes that he now loves him for some reason. Anyway, let's get started.**

 **Sonailsko**

Sonic was in he's room. He was sitting down on his chare. Sudenly tails walked indo the room.

"Sonic I is needs to tel you something." Said Tails.

"Yet tails wat is it." Sad Sonic.

"Sonic I has ben a girl these entire time."

"Tails, you ar a gir?"

"Ye saninc I've just ben pretending two be a girl this hole tim."

"Tails, that maks soo munch sense."

"I no sonic it machs to munch sense."

"wel then if you a girl that meens you has two bee muy girlfriend becuse guys and girls can't be frends."

"ok sonic I love yo."

the headhog and the fox started to kis each otter. They loved each other soo much. Sonic luved being a pedo who kissed little girls.

"So tails now that yo is a gir wat do I cal you?" Sad sonic.

"call me Tailsko." Said Tailsko.

"Ok Tailsko I luv you an want too always be wit you becuse I love you."

"oh sonic."

Sonic and Tailsko stared to kick each other lips. They was so in lov. They then boat got hungery so the diced to have someting too ate. Tailsko made dinner because she's a girl. Girl caracters always belong en the citchen because guys can't kooc. They ated the yume foot and it wad god.

they then wet upstares and goat in bed. Sonic love sleeping wit litle girls. Tails always luved hoe munch of a pedophile sonic was. They kuttled and alto kissed each other.

"Sonic I kno we've been freds four years so thank yo for randomly falling in luv with me." Said Tailsko.

"Tailsko I is alway loved you. I just couldn't be wit you because yo were a guy and I was a homophobe." Said Sonic.

"o sonic that not messed up or kreepy at al." Said Tailsko.

"That's ok Tailsko I luv dating little girls." Said Sonic.

The cuple then fall asleep.

The En

 **Well Sonailsko is definitely the fan couple that I consider to be the most messed up. Heck, I consider Tailsko as a character to be messed up. Like what's the whole point of making Tails a chick? Anyway, the next one will be one that I wasn't entirely sure excited until recently. In the reviews, someone named Fueled By Nightmares has wanted me to do Shadikal. So I think it's time to do it. Next chapter will be Shadikal.**


	13. Shadikal

**Ok, now it's time for one of the stupidest parings out there. That's right, Shadikal. I personally believe this is the absolute worst pairing with Shadow, even though I still strongly believe Shadow is an asexual. The characters haven't even met each other before. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was working on other fanfics.**

 **Shadikal**

Shadow wad satting down eating foo. He was ateing fried chiken and watermelon and drinks koolaid and grap juice. Ass shad was eat his stereotypical food a red lite aprared.

"What es that red light" Sad Shadow.

The rad lite touched the groun and a orang ecidna aprared.

"Who is you" axed shadow.

"I am Tikal. I is here some how." Said Tikal

"Why are you here?"

"I em here becus I love you and want to go on a date with ou."

"You want two go on a dat with me. Butt wii dont now eachother and we just meet."

"I know Shadow that means we is perfect four eachother."

"You are write Tikal we ar purfect for each otter. Let's go on a romantic dat together."

Eban though Tikal was from another tim pereod she still new wat a movie was and wanted to see one with shadow.

"O shadow the moovie is good because I know wat a movie is somehow. The is the beast date evar." Said Tikal with a harpy smile on her fase.

"Anything four you I loves you even tho we just meat." Said shadow pudding his arm around her.

The movie was quit good. It was a romantic movie. Tikal the scream and hug shadow because off the horror move they were watching. They loved watching comidy movies soo munch. After there movie they wet to Tikals home that she hand eban though she was from another tim period.

"I hand a greet time today." Said Tikal waking insid the front doo.

"Me two Tikal. I had a god time because I luv you." Sad shadow as he kicked her lips.

Tikal loved the kiss so much. After they were don kising Tikal mad dinner because she's a girl. It wad shadow favorite food, fried chiken and watermelon. Tikal gave shadow he's foot and also grave him some coolaid and grapesoda. They boat ated the food and it was amazing. After the were don eating tikal does the dishes because she's a girl. Then shadow has two go and that makes Tikal said. Shadow kissed her and she belt beter.

"Good bi Tikal I is seas you round." Said Shadow.

"By shadow I will seas you som time soon and I loves you." Said Tikal shooting the door.

The end

 **Well, there's another peice of garbage done and out of the way with. The next two chapters I'm going to be trying something different. So I won't spoil the pairing just yet. It's going to be a surprise. See you all then, Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool out.**


	14. Tails X A Lot Of Female Characters

**This is one that I've been waiting for. The ONLY couple in this parody that I'm actually a fan of, Tails X a lot of female characters. Both cannon and non cannon, Tails seems to have the most ships. I personally am a HUGE fan of this one (Judging by my account name, Cover image, and other fanfics) but, that's not going to stop me from making fun of it.**

 **Tails X A lot of Female Characters**

Tails hand just came hom from a log day out. He wanked into he's hom and shoot the dor behind him.

"SURPRIZE" shouted a bunch of his femail friends.

There was Cream, Amy, Rouge, Vanilla who was know a pedo, Tikal, Cosmo ho was alive some how, Wave, Blaze, marine, Sticks, Zooey, Perci, Fiona, Barby, Mina, Sally, Bunny, and even Tailsko.

"Wat is all you girls doing her?" Axed Tails.

"We r hear because we luv you and want you to go out with us." Said the girs.

"Wall ok then there noting weird about that ate all." Said tails.

All the girls walk up two him and started kicking him. Tails loved being kissed by so many girls. He could note believe that the all loved him. All thes girls wanted to be wit him. Som ov them wer even from different universes. They all had a goo time together. Tails loved dating so many girls at once who al loved him four som unexplained raisin.

"I love all you girls so munch." Sad tails.

"We love yo to tails. Let's all got married together." Said the group of girls.

"Oh k." Said tails.

Tails and all the girls goat married together. The weeding was good. The polygamy marriage was perfect. On the honeymoon they all loved tails an he loves them. They all decided to have somethings to eat. The army of girs went to the kitchen to kooc because they r women. They all eat the foo and it was really god.

"I loves you girls soo much." Said Tails as he kicked all of them. Tails loved kissing all of his wifes.

"We all love you soo munch two. Let's all have a lot af babies." Said the girls.

"Ok, let's mach babys." Sad tails.

Tails and all the girls had alot of khildren. All the babies wor really cute and stuff. Tails loved all he's wifes so much. He then wet two beed with all of them. They all kicked him good night and the all went too sleep. He coodled with all of he's lovely wifes while he falled asleep. They all had a long and harpy marriage.

The Ed

 **"Well that ones done. It took a lot to make fun of a couple that I support but, I would be a hypocrite if I only made fun of couples that I hated. The next chapter will be the last chapter. It will be a surprise as well.**


	15. OC X OC

**Ok, last chapter everyone. This has without a doubt, been my most popular story. Thanks for all the reviews. We are going to end this story with the absolute worst couple in all of fan fiction, OC X OC. Let's end this terrible story properly.**

 **OC X OC**

It began ass a sample day. Cliché the Hedgehog wad walking down the sreet. He was a purple hedgehog because 90% ov sonic OC's are hedgehogs. He then ssaw he's girlfriend Unoriginal the hedgehog. The too original characters wer in so munch love wit eat otter. They kis each other an then hold hands.

"I has note seen yo four so long." Said Cliché.

"Yeh i mised you soo much." Said Unoriginal.

the cuple started to make out. The loov was so strong.

"I am so happy that wii con bee together. We r the most original fan cople." Said Unoriginal as she hunged Cliché.

"Are originalaty Es wat ceeps us together." Said Cliché kicking he's girlfriend.

"Let goo on a romantic dat together." Said Unoriginal kising her boyfriend.

The too original characters speent the hole day together. The roomance way soo strong. The saw movie and ate food ate a retrant and wet two the park and ate ice cream. then the wet two Unoriginal's hom. They stared to watch tv. The sho they watched wad a funny horror movie. The loovely couple started to kis once again. Then Cliché's stumak began two grawl.

"I'll go mak foot." Said Unoriginal.

Unoriginal started to cok food because she a girl. Cliché wad so sexist. After Unoriginal was don koocing they ated the food. It was soo god. Cliché thought it wood be best if he stays wit her tonight. He real loved her.

"Hey Unoriginal mebe I shood stay with you tonight." Said Cliché.

"Why?" Axed Unoriginal.

"We can has a lemon scene."

"butt this es a K+ story."

"Yes butt wut if the writer of this story created a sequel."

"Yo meen an M rated story that makes fun of lemons?"

"Yes the stor is the writers most popular story so he should mak a sequel."

"Ok then we will have a lemon in the sequel to the storie. One that makes fun of lemons."

"Yes cat wait four Cliché & Unoriginal 2."

The couple then started kissing each other. The loov wad so strong. They could note wait for their lemon in the sequel. Then the reeders could trooly bee disturbed.

Tee end

 **Cliché the Hedgehog & Unoriginal the Hedgehog are my extremely original OC's. Don't you dare steal them. Well I'm honestly saddened to see this story come to an end. It's probably for the best thoug. Now all we need is Morgen Freeman to read this story for an audio book. Since this story was so successful, I am going to make a sequel that makes fun of lemons. So stay tuned for that pile of garbage. Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool, out.**


End file.
